legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreezo LS (Lego Swirl)
Type: Balance *System: HLS *Piece Count: 38 Stats: *ATK: 3/4 (depends on Spin direction) *DEF: 5 *END: 4 Bit Beast (BB): Dreezo Lego Swirl Dreezo is an orange fox and porcupine creature. It has silver spikes that run down its back. It has the body of a cat, but the spikes of a porcupine. It has black eyes and long sharp teeth. Its paws are white with red claws. Its tail is long and at the end is a trident shaped blade. Its elements are wind and water. Its special move is known as "Swirling Hurricane". In which Dreezo runs towards the enemy Creating a hurricane that engulfs Dreezo LS, as it blasts towards the enemy and attacks. Bit Protector (BP): Dreezo LS Model *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This Bit Protector is one of the older models. This BP has a normal amount of tightness so it can be spun faster or slower without a hassle. Since spinning fast can sometimes cause Dreezo LS's AR to fall off spinning it a little slower can stop this. But even when it is spun fast, spinning out of control is rare, seeing as Dreezo's movement pattern is typically more balance not attack. Attack Ring (AR): Swirl Balancer *Piece Count: 25 *Layers: 4 Swirl Balancer has certain features which give it advantages and disadvantages. In right spin there is little Upper attack. However this is a defense type AR. It's designed to easily repel opponent attacks. This is a great defensive choice because the AR spins freely from the rest of the lego bey. This helps reduce recoil to the lowest. However this can cause problems. Since the AR and the WD are connected only by a turning 2x2 piece the AR will sometimes to pop off if attacked to much. However this doesn't happen often enough for it to cause a big problem. As mentioned earlier in right spin there is some Upper attack. However because of the free spinning AR this attack power isn't very significant. When the opponent strikes it simply slows the AR down as it spins making Stone Balancer attacks almost useless. In left spin there are two left facing teeth. Rarely do these teeth cause recoil as once again when it makes contact the AR slows down and this lowers the force of the attack which stops recoil. Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Swirl Balancer (Dreezo LS) *WD: SWD 4 Spikes (Hyperion LS) *RC: Free-Spin Bearing Core (Draxer LS) *Spin Direction: Right Use in Endurance Combo: *AR: Swirl Balancer (Dreezo LS) *WD: 8 Wide Heavy *RC: Bearing Sharp Core *Spin Direction: Right Weight Disk (WD): 6 Wide Balance Th 6 Wide balance is heavier than the 6 Wide. This weight increase helps to stabilize or balance lighter combos. Although the weight increase in small it makes a difference. Running Core (RC): Gear Change Core This is a good RC. It consists of an axle with a gear over it. It sometimes will change in mid-battle because when at an angle the gear will touch the ground and cause it to move more violently around the stadium. However its never violent enough to where it can't be controlled. The Gear Change Core can be changed manually by pushing the axle down or up. Pushing the axle up changes the RC to attack mode. Pushing the axle down changes the core to balance mode. Its medium height helps it not be too tall or too small. It also helps the rest of the lego bey defend against high and low attacks as it is in the middle height zone. There aren't many disadvantages to this core. One of the only disadvantages is while in attack mode this RC has trouble maintaining the sliding shoot. This creates some problems like spinning continually around the stadium and never going towards the center. However this is made up for by the attack power in the Gear Change Core. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher (Flazelok LS) *WD: SWD Blitz Crusher *RC: Gear Change Core (Dreezo LS) *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Wide Upper (Ezidian LS) *WD: SWD 4 Spikes (Hyperion LS) *RC: Gear Change Core (Dreezo LS) *Spin Direction: Left Gallery: IMG 2338.jpg|Dreezo LS Top View Dreezo LS Side View.JPG|Dreezo LS Side View Dreezo LS Bottom View.JPG|Dreezo LS Bottom View Gear Change Core.JPG|Gear Change Core 6 Wide Top View.JPG|6 Wide Balance Top View 6 Wide Bottom View.JPG|6 Wide Balance Bottom View Swirl Balancer Top View.JPG|Swirl Balancer Top View Swirl Balancer Bottom View.JPG|Swirl Balancer Bottom View BP; Dreezo Ls Model Top View.JPG|BP; Dreezo LS Model Top View Bp; Dreezo Ls Model Bottom View.JPG|BP; Dreezo LS Model Bottom View Overall: Though Dreezo LS has occasional recoil, and the occasional crash out, Dreezo LS for the most part is a good lego bey. The spinning Swirl Balancer helps reduce recoil and the Gear Change Core's movement pattern fits the rest of the parts perfectly. Almost every part can be used in a good combo. Though Dreezo LS has trouble maintaining the sliding shoot in attack mode, it makes up for it with raw power. While in Endurance Mode it has decent stamina and defense. Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Balance Type